


The Price of Cowardice

by j_gabrielle



Series: Bad Idea [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tells him that he will be a father and he smiles over the bile that rises in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Cowardice

She tells him that he will be a father and he smiles over the bile that rises in him. Hux kisses her, holding her close when her body leans into him, mumuring his assent to whatever it is she wants. She is happy and giddy with her sight on setting up the nursery in the room across the hall, and would he want to come with her to talk to some interior decorators next week? Hux says yes and that was enough to set her off on her oral list of things she needs to change around the house, and it is all Hux can do to not bolt out the door.

He allows her a full day of his time, staying close when she wants him to be, rubbing her back when she is bent over the toilet bowl. Hux fixes her whatever she wants, rubs the soles of her feet, letting her cuddle up close to him that night when all he wants is to scream. She kisses him sweetly goodbye the next day when he leaves and he could not leave fast enough. Her smiles haunts him in the rearview mirror. The drive to Kylo's is a blur but when he stands at the door of their bedroom and Kylo stirs to see the stricken expression on his face. The disgusting relief he feels when he is back in Kylo's arms baptises him, sanctifies him again despite the weight of their combined sins clinging to him like a second skin.

"She's pregnant." Hux says. Kylo stills his hands where they rub soothing circles into the small of his back. "What do I do?"

Kylo releases him, turning away. Hux immediately feels bereft at the loss of Kylo's body against his. Hux does not chase him, knows he shouldn't. He sits down on their bed with the sheets still warm from Kylo's body. "It's your child." Hux hears from where Kylo has cracked open the double French doors. The smell of cigarettes fill the room and he swallows, closing his eyes. 

"Don't you think I know that?"

The dip of the bed is expected and so is the smoke tinged hand that cards through his hair. "We've been cowards. It should have never gotten this far." A soft sigh, and Hux is folded back into the only arms he ever feels safe in. "We've rather fucked it all up, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have." Hux answers because it is the only truth.

"What do we do now?" Those clever fingers rub against the base of his neck. Hux opens his eyes to Kylo's chest. He tilts his head, cheek to skin. Sleep still clings to his skin, intermingling with the cigarettes and ghost of their bodywash. 

"I won't let you go. I will never let you go." Hux says looking up into dark eyes. Something unhappy unravels in them, replaced by something sad.

"And yet someone will have to lose."

Hux wraps his arms around Kylo, holding on.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this being a little short. I just needed to get this off my chest.


End file.
